pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Sakura Forest
150px}} }} |Zombies = N/A |Unlock = Beat Dark Forest - Day 25 |before = << |after = >>}} Sakura Forest is the second parallel world in Plants vs. Zombies: The Wacky House. Taking place out in a forest filled with cherry blossoms, the world's main gimmick is the huge river running through the lawn. Unlike and Moist Caves, the river runs through rows 2-4, leaving only two rows of grass. This world also takes place in the day instead of the evening. Seed Packets will occasionally spawn since cherry blossoms are native to Sakura Forest. There are four new plants to obtain and no new zombies to encounter. Its natural counterpart is Dark Forest. Exclusive Brain Busters Timber! Timber! returns here, acting similar to how it did Dark Forest, however the trees now drop 1-4 s. Zombies in the water lanes can now duck under the fallen trees, rendering them obstacles for only the player in these lanes. The trees no longer leave behind logs when destroyed. Plants * - Lets you plant non-aquatic plants on water surfaces. *Magoldia - Deals damage in exchange for a plant with yellow. * - Flings light-damaging kernels and immobilizing butter. * - The leader of the Arma-mint tribe. It can only be activated once 30 zombies have been defeated with Arma-mint plants and when it is fully recharged. Zombies *No new zombies appear in this world. Levels } | style="text-align:center;" |Two | style="text-align:center;" |'Objective:' Loose no more than 5 plants | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! scope="row" style="background-color:#fcd4dc; text-align:center;" | 4 | style="text-align:center;" |Choice | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Three | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! scope="row" style="background-color:#fcd4dc; text-align:center;" | 5 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Two | style="text-align:center;" |'Locked and Loaded' level | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! scope="row" style="background-color:#fcd4dc; text-align:center;" | 6 | style="text-align:center;" |Choice | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Three | style="text-align:center;" |'Last Stand' level | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! scope="row" style="background-color:#fcd4dc; text-align:center;" | 7 | style="text-align:center;" |Choice | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Four | style="text-align:center;" |'Objective:' Never have more than 12 plants | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! scope="row" style="background-color:#fcd4dc; text-align:center;" | 8 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Three | style="text-align:center;" |'Timber!' level | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! scope="row" style="background-color:#fcd4dc; text-align:center;" | 9 | style="text-align:center;" |Choice | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Two | style="text-align:center;" |'Objective:' Don't let the zombies trample the flowers | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! scope="row" style="background-color:#fcd4dc; text-align:center;" | 10 | style="text-align:center;" |Choice with | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Four | style="text-align:center;" |'Objective:' Survive with most plants picked for you | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! scope="row" style="background-color:#fcd4dc; text-align:center;" | 11 | style="text-align:center;" |Choice, x4 Endangered | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Two | style="text-align:center;" |'Save Our Seeds' level | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! scope="row" style="background-color:#fcd4dc; text-align:center;" | 12 | style="text-align:center;" |Choice | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Three | style="text-align:center;" |'Objectives:' Don't let the zombies trample the flowers Survive without planting on the mold colonies | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! scope="row" style="background-color:#fcd4dc; text-align:center;" | 13 | style="text-align:center;" |Choice | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Three | style="text-align:center;" |'Objective:' Defeat 30 zombies in 5 seconds | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! scope="row" style="background-color:#fcd4dc; text-align:center;" | 14 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Two | style="text-align:center;" |'Timber!' level | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! scope="row" style="background-color:#fcd4dc; text-align:center;" | 15 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |None | style="text-align:center;" |Locked and Loaded-styled boss battle | style="text-align:center;" | |} *Prizes that are not money bags are unlocked only first time. Endless Zone Sakura Forest's Endless Zone is Rampage at the River. Starting plants are: * * * * * Gallery Sakura Forest.png|Sakura Forest Sakura Forest Packet.png|Sakura Forest's Seed Packet Trivia *When attempting to start Moist Caves without beating Sakura Forest, a phone call will be given from Crazy Dave that tells the player that they should beat Day 1 of this world before continuing on with Most Caves. *Before starting Day 1, a warning is given to the player that reads, "It is recommended to complete World 4 before starting Sakura Forest!" What is your favorite Sakura Forest plant? Lily Pad Magoldia Kernel-pult Arma-mint Category:Daytime Areas Category:Sakura Forest